You're not going to die
by AmIthatweird
Summary: What happens when an old enemy of Hetty returns and Eric is hurt trying to protect her? Eric!Whump Eric/Callen. Rated T for serious injury/mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys, here's a new story that has been niggling at me for a little while. I just got into NCIS: Los Angeles a couple of months ago and I'm so glad that I did, I freaking love this show! Eric is definitely my favourite character, he's just so geeky and adorable. I first dove into this fandom only a couple of weeks back and in searching for some good Eric fics I found a few Eric/Callen tagged stories on Ao3. I was skeptical at first, but man I love this pairing! So obviously I had to include it in this story. Anyway, I've banged on for long enough, on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the character's used in this story. I am making no profit, and it is purely for entertainment purposes.**_

—

Hetty had been working for the American Government for as long as she could remember, and during that time she had put away more criminals than she could count. This consequently meant she had a long list of enemies. Therefore, when Nell showed her the surveillance of a corrupt agent she put away twelve years ago in headquarters wielding a gun and maniacally shouting about revenge, she wasn't at all surprised.

What did surprise her, however, was the lack of notification that this particular individual was no longer in jail. Considering during their last interaction he told her that as soon as he is out he will kill her, she personally thought it would have been nice to know that he had been released.

But, she supposes, there's nothing that can be done about it now. Her main concern currently was the safety of her people.

Fortunately, there was only a few people in the building today due to it being Easter weekend and all of them were currently in OPs working their current case. On the flip side of that, however, it meant her team of agents were all out in the field and not here to 'save the day' if you will.

And with that final thought, she ordered Eric to place OPs into lockdown to ensure all of their protection.

—

Eric, after executing the lockdown protocol, turned to watch the video footage currently being streamed into OPs.

He did not recognise the man who was screaming for Hetty to come out, and wondered what had happened between them. He sent a questioning look to Nell, who just shrugged in return. He opened his mouth to ask his boss, but did not get anything out before she started talking.

"Agent Terence Collins, former NCIS agent. I put him away twelve years ago."

That confirmed his suspicions, Hetty is a mind reader.

"What did he do?" Nell questioned.

"Well, I have to admit I was untrusting of him from the start. I sensed he was always hiding something. But, I was told he was 'the best of the best', so I ignored my instincts. That decision is something I will always regret," Hetty shook her head, before continuing.

"We'd just taken down a large group of arm's dealers, when he pulled a gun on the rest of the team. He forced them to hand over the stolen weaponry, and escaped in a LAPD patrol car. We tracked him as far as we could, but lost him when he switched vehicles in a parking garage.

A few weeks later the stolen guns were used in a shooting downtown by a small terrorist cell, in which eight civilians were killed."

"I think I remember that happening, I was only a kid though," Nell mentioned, and Hetty nodded sullenly.

"Well, it turns out Mr Collins had been working with them all along, sharing information. Luckily we managed to grab him when he tried to escape to Mexico, and he was put away for a long time. I personally attended his court hearing, ensuring his punishment was satisfactory, and that was when he vowed his revenge"

"Wow," Eric muttered, mostly to himself. This guy was no joke. He'd sent messages to Callen and the team informing them of the situation as soon as he'd seen the breach, so hopefully they'd be here soon.

Eric smiled to himself at the thought of Callen, they've had a 'thing' going for a few weeks now. Eric accidentally admitted he liked Callen mid-ramble and at the time he was terrified that the agent would hate him forever, and disown him as a friend. But, to his surprise, the older man had returned his feelings.

However, they'd yet to tell the team.

Eric was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of gunshots.

He snapped his head to the screen. This guy, Collins, was shooting at the wall, obviously to get their attention.

"I know where you are Henrietta. All locked up safe and sound in that fancy office of yours. Well, if you don't come down here right now and face the music," Collins disappeared down the tunnel and returned with his gun against the head of a women, "this little lady right here gets a bullet in her brain!"

Eric's eyes widened at the sight of the hostage. Impossible, he thought, everyone is accounted for up here. Then he noticed what she was wearing: running clothes. He must've have grabbed her off the street before he came in.

"Bugger."

"Hetty you can't go down there, he'll shoot you!" Nell voiced frantically.

"What choice do I have?"

Hetty moved toward the door, but Eric got there first.

"At least don't go alone, let me and Nell come with you"

"No," Hetty told him firmly, "I don't want anyone else getting hurt. Please stay here, both of you."

And with that, she tapped in the code for the door and slipped out. Eric glanced to Nell, and they shared a look. This look was all it took for them to be in agreement: Hetty was not going down there alone.

So they waited until Hetty disappeared down the corridor, before also exiting the room and following their boss downstairs.

—

When Hetty turned the corner to greet Collins, she'd already thought through many possible scenarios that could come of this. In almost all, it involved her death. She wasn't afraid of death, in fact she was prepared for it, but she was afraid of what it would do to her team. She was especially worried for Callen as she'd looked out for him for most of his life and her death would affect him severely.

She didn't want that for him, especially when he'd just found happiness with Eric. They thought she didn't know, but it was obvious the two had a thing going. She was surprised at first, but they both seem a lot happier now so she's glad they've found each other.

So with that conclusion in mind, she rounded the corner to face her enemy.

"Alright, Mr Collins, I am here. You can let this young lady go now"

The former agent made no effort to do anything. Hetty was about to ask again when a smile started to form on his face. This smile sent a shiver through her body, as it was a mad smile only a psychopath could make.

And then he pulled the trigger.

The poor girl in his arms stopped struggling in an instant, and he threw her lifeless body to the side.

Hetty stood shellshocked for a second before she regained her composure.

"There was no need for that. That young girl was not involved, she had a life ahead of her"

Collins shrugged, "I wanted to prove to you that I am serious"

Hetty looked at him incredulously.

From behind the corner, Eric and Nell listened in on the interaction.

"I can't believe he actually shot her," Eric whispered in shock.

"I know, it's horrible," Nell agreed, "but we need to come up with a plan"

As the pair looked around desperately for something to help, Hetty decided her best bet was to stall Collins to give enough time for her team to arrive.

"Why go through all this. You've just been released, you could've gone back to your family, started a fresh life."

"My family? My family disowned me after what you did!"

"What do you mean after what I did? You were the one working with a terrorist group, you were the one who provided them with weapons to kill eight innocent people."

"You could've let me cross the border, take my family away to a better place."

"You committed a heinous crime, justice needed to be served."

"I was your best agent!"

"Then why wasn't that good enough for you? Why did you feel the need to betray the country you swore to protect?"

Collins was getting mad now, "shut up! Just, just stop talking!"

"Okay, you're the one in charge"

At this point, Eric and Nell had come up with a plan.

Nell had managed to sneak behind Collins and Hetty and was on her way to the armoury. She just needed to grab a gun and take down Collins. Eric was left watching, and praying that Nell could get the gun and get back in time.

Collins had had enough now, he came here to do a job and he was going to do it. With a shaky hand he held up his gun.

"Prepare to die, Henrietta"

Eric panicked, there wasn't enough time for Nell to get back with the gun. He had to do something now.

"Stop!" He shouted, and came out from the corner. Hetty turned to him and shook her head, obviously exasperated at his lack of listening to her orders.

"Who the hell are you?" Collins questioned angrily, waving his gun around as he spoke.

Shit.

Eric didn't really think this far ahead.

"M-my name is Eric Beale, I'm the technical operator" he stammered out.

"So you're a computer geek. And how were you planning on stopping me?"

Eric was scared. Very scared. He slowly made his way forwards with his hands up.

Then he had an idea.

"You're right, I am a computer geek. That means I can make all evidence of the murder you just committed disappear, and let you become a ghost in the wind. If you jut put down the gun, I'll make no one knows you were here. You can start a new life, a new family. Just put down the gun"

Collins was getting very agitated now, his eyes darting around the room nervously. He put his hands on his head and pulled at his hair, gun still in his hand. Eric took this opportunity to move closer to Hetty. He looked down at her, and nodded.

Collins suddenly stopped his mini-breakdown, and looked up at them. His haunting smile was back, and it tore right into Eric's soul.

"No, no. I see what you're trying to do. But I swore to get revenge, and I will honour that"

Collins aimed the gun directly at Hetty's head. Eric looked around desperately, looking for Nell.

"Federal Agents, drop the weapon"

Suddenly from behind, Callen and the others appeared, guns aimed at Collins back.

"I dare you to move," Callen prompted.

A second passed. Collins considered his options.

"Alright you win, but this is far from over Henrietta," Collins dropped his weapon and placed his hands on his head.

The group of agents rushed forward, and Deeks pushed the murderer onto his knees and pulled out his cuffs.

"Collins, you're under arrest for murder and attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent..."

Eric tuned out the reading of rights and turned to Hetty.

"I am so glad you're okay," he told her as he bent down to hug her. She returned the hug, but as they pulled away, slapped Eric on the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"That's for ignoring a direct order."

"Hey! Nell ignored it too. Anyway, did you really think we'd let you face this alone?"

"No, I wouldn't expect anything less"

"Hey Eric, you had to drop me in it" Eric turned to see Nell behind him, gun in hand. Despite her comment, she was clearly relieved.

Eric smiled before turning to look back at Collins. He still held that insane smile on his face, and his eyes were staring off into the distance. Eric shook his head, 'psychopaths' he thought.

Out of curiosity though, Eric followed the man's gaze out of the window. That's when he saw it, a sniper laser. It was aimed directly at Hetty. None of the other's had noticed it, so it was up to him to act.

"Hetty!" He shouted and threw himself between her and the laser line, just as the bullet was shot.

Everything then seemed to happen in slow motion.

He felt the bullet tear through his lower chest, and the absolute agony that followed. He heard someone shout his name, but it sounded distant. Then he suddenly couldn't breath, and found he could no longer hold himself up. He began to fall to floor, but before he hit the ground there were a pair of arms around him. He felt himself being lowered to the ground, but he was lost as to who it was. All he felt was the searing pain his chest was radiating.

—

Callen was incredibly grateful to whoever the hell looked over the world for them allowing him and his team to get to Hetty in time.

He had to admit when he saw Eric standing next to her, and in front of the killer, fear had fluttered through his chest. He had really began to care for the young tech whiz, he might even dare to say love.

But luckily, this Collins guy had surrendered pretty easily, possibly too easily - but he didn't have time to worry about that now. He was just so relieved no one was hurt.

As Deeks cuffed up Collins, Callen looked over to Eric and Hetty, and saw her hit him across the head. He chuckled lightly to himself, both understanding his boyfriend's reasoning for trying to protect Hetty and also annoyed that he put himself in danger.

He looked back at Sam, and went to tell him that for once he was glad he drove like a maniac. But before he got chance to, he heard Eric shout Hetty's name and a gunshot.

He snapped around, fearing that Hetty had been hit. But no, it was Eric - his Eric - that held his chest as blood began pouring out.

He stood there, shellshocked. His Eric had been shot.

But he flashed back into action as he saw Eric start to sway.

"Eric!" He shouted, and ran to the younger man's side just as he collapsed. Callen managed to grab hold of him before he hit the ground, and gently lowered him the rest of the way. His training kicked in immediately and he started to apply pressure to the wound.

This elicited a moan from the injured man.

"Hey, hey. Shush baby, its okay. Just try and stay awake for me please. Just keep your eyes open" he spoke tentatively to him.

Erics eye's were drooping, and Callen could tell he was fighting unconsciousness.

"Baby, look at me. Look at me. That's it, you can do it"

Slowly, Eric rolled his eyes toward his lover's face.

"Good boy, that's it. Keep looking at me, stay awake"

The other's gathered around Eric's inured form. He felt a stab a guilt for revealing their new relationship like this, but quickly buried it as he prioritised Eric's health.

"I've called an ambulance" Deeks told him, and Callen nodded his thanks.

Kensi was stood next to her partner, tears pricking in her eyes.

"Oh Eric, what have you done?" She muttered.

Nell had tears streaming down her cheeks as she softly stroked Eric's hair to soothe him.

Hetty stood further back, hand over her mouth. Guilt had overtaken her whole being. Eric, young and promising Eric had taken a bullet for her. He'd saved her life, and now he might lose his.

Sam was long gone, having shot after the sniper immediately. He was full of rage, how dare this lowlife shoot their Eric.

Eric made a strangled noise, and Callen almost broke down right there. He felt so terrible that Eric was in all this pain, and wished it was him in his place.

"N-not," Eric tried to speak through the blood and pain.

"Don't speak baby, sshhh"

"N-not your f-fault" the younger man murmured. Trust Eric to be thinking of his feelings right now.

"Just try and stay awake baby, don't talk"

Eric shook his head slowly. "I l-love you" he rasped.

Eric thought he was dying, and he wanted his last words to be telling Callen that he loved him. Callen felt yet another pang of guilt at that thought but it was instantly replaced with dread.

"I love you too, but you're not going to die. You hear me? You're gonna go to the hospital and recover and then we can love each other forever and ever. But you're not dying on me okay? Come on Eric! Stay awake for me," he cried.

But it was no use, Eric's eyes fluttered closed. "No! Eric no! Stay with me baby!" Callen begged.

"Come on Eric!" Nell joined in.

But Eric's eyes remained closed.

"Nell. Nell could you please," Callen choked, "please check his pulse"

Nell nodded frantically, and placed her fingers against her best friend's neck.

**_Dun dun duuhhhh..._**

**_I'm hoping to get the next chapter up by Monday, but please don't hold me to that! I hoped you enjoyed, and as always please review._**

**_Thankyou_**

**_~ AmIThatWeird x_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N - Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. You know what its like - life just gets in the way and then writers block makes an appearance. Anywho, here is the next chapter in this story, I hope you enjoy! _**

**_P.S - I have no beta so all mistakes are mine!_**

**_Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS Los Angeles or the characters associated with this story. All rights go to CBS. This story is for entertainment purposes only._**

"There's a pulse. It's weak and thready but it is there"

The whole group let out sigh of relief. Eric was alive, for now.

The sound of a siren could be heard from outside, and it was growing louder.

"I'll go get the paramedics," Deeks stated as he stood up, and then he disappeared down the tunnel.

"Hey baby, can you hear me? The paramedics are here now, they'll take care of you. Just hold on a little longer, okay?" Callen whispered to his boyfriend. Eric remained completely still.

A few seconds later the group of LA medics rushed in, pushing a stretcher trolly along with them. A woman, with long dark hair tied tightly in a ponytail, reached Eric first.

"Hello, my name is Kyra. We have a G.S.W, correct?"

Everyone one nodded frantically, desperate for them to start treating their friend.

"Okay, we need to secure the air..."

Callen tuned out her voice, and looked at his boyfriend's pale and lifeless face. He still couldn't believe that this had happened, that his Eric was dying here in his arms. A stray tear made its way down his face as he watched the paramedics work.

"Sir, excuse me sir? We need you to move away please. Sir? Sir?" someone was shouting at him, but he didn't care, he wasn't leaving Eric.

"Mr Callen," Hetty called, and Callen turned to look at her, "let them do their jobs. You need to move away so that they can help him as much as possible."

He turned back to look at Eric's face, and slowly lifted his hands off of the bleeding wound. He leant back onto his knees, and then felt someone put their hands on his arms and prompting him to stand up.

"Come on big man, give them some space," Deeks said as he hoisted up Callen, who was still locked completely on Eric. Marty moved him off to the side, giving room for the paramedics to work.

In what seemed like an eternity for Callen, but in reality was only a few minutes, the medics had Eric stabilised and ready to move onto the trolly.

"Okay, in three we're gonna lift"

Callen followed closely as Eric was swiftly carried into the awaiting ambulance, and jumped right on behind them.

"Excuse me sir, we're going to need as much space as possible in order to work on keeping Eric stable, it would be best if you met us at the hospital," Kyra told the agent.

"I'm not leaving him alone"

"But sir,"

"I would let the man stay if I was you, he is incredibly stubborn - especially when his loved ones are involved. I think everyone's lives would be made easier if you just let him ride with you," Hetty voiced.

"Fine, you can stay. But sit on that seat there and don't get in our way"

The doors were slammed shut, and the ambulance sped off in the direction of the hospital. The remaining team members stood shell-shocked.

"Oh my God. Eric was shot. He was actually shot," Nell repeated, seemingly unable to process the events of the past few minutes.

Kensi nodded slowly before a sob escaped her throat. Deeks instantly pulled her into a hug, and the two held onto each other as they both let all their emotion out.

Sam stood motionless, furious at himself for not noticing the sniper line first. It shouldn't have come to this, there was no need for Eric, or anyone for that matter, to get hurt.

Hetty was processing similar thoughts. The take down of Collins had been far too easy and quick, yet her judgement had momentarily lapsed. A mistake that could cost Eric his life.

How could he be so stupid anyway? Taking a gun for her. She was old, had lived her life whereas he was still young and prosperous.

"We should go to the h-hospital," Nell's voice echoed the sadness within her.

The others nodded, and the group made their way down the tunnel and into Kensi's car. Sam, being the most level-headed at that moment in time, volunteered to drive. The journey was completed in complete silence - a drastic opposite to the scene in the ambulance.

Callen could do nothing but watch as the paramedics frantically tried to restart Eric's heart. He couldn't think as panic and horror took over his whole system. He had been stable, and then suddenly his pulse just stopped. Callen had never been so scared.

"Still no pulse!" shouted one of the medics as another sat crouched above Eric's body performing CPR.

"Okay, defib's ready!" Kyra called.

"Charging to 150! Clear! Shocking!"

Everyone held their breath as they watched the monitor. Nothing.

The medic continued CPR.

"Ready to shock again. Clear! Shocking!"

There was a beat.

The medic on top of Eric was about to start compressions again when the heart monitor burst into life.

Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Okay we're not out of the woods yet, driver what's the ETA?" Kyra asked.

"Be there in two minutes"

"Okay everyone get ready to get him off the ambulance as quick as possible so the doctors can do their jobs."

The ambulance soon pulled up outside the hospital, and the doors we're quickly swung open. Eric was wheeled out on the gurney and was swarmed instantly by doctors and nurses.

"Young male, GWS to the chest, no exit wound. Lost a lot of blood - had two litres of saline and 15mg of morphine. Heart was restarted three minutes ago"

"Okay, lets get him up to the OR stat please!" the lead doctor directed as the hospital staff took over from the paramedics.

Callen jogged alongside the gurney, but was stopped my a nurse.

"Sorry Sir, hospital staff only past this point. Take a seat in the waiting room and someone will be down with an update soon"

Callen considered arguing but knew it was useless, so nodded sullenly before heading to the waiting room. He slumped down one of the plastic chairs and readied himself for what he knew would be the most antagonising wait of his life.

_**A/N - So whatdaya think? Sorry if any of the medical stuff is inaccurate, I tried my best. As always please R&R. **_

_**~ AmIthatweird**_


End file.
